The Second Life Chronicles: Frost Bite
by Wytv
Summary: Leon has been assigened for another misson again. This time he is working in Alaska investigating a facility that was top-secret. A incedent has accrued down in the facility and now Leon finds himself in another classic predicment. Until he finds help...


Second Life Chronicles: Frost Bite

_ Chapter 1:__The Only Good Day, Was Yesterday_

The sky was a dull blue and the land was a pure white color. The wind picked up and the snow swirled around, sweeping across the snow. For whatever reason Leon just couldn't stop looking at the beauty of nature. For him it was a nice change. Nature just was so peaceful and with all the craziness and insanity he has been through in the pass years, it was what reminded him he was still normal. That he hadn't gone crazy yet, unlike some of the other people he came to known while working for the government. He still can remember some of the difference experiences he has had with each of his friends. One of his missions in the past in the USA had been the last mission of his target-shooting practice buddy, Isaiah Zimmer. That was Leon's first experience that he went through that involved one of his good friends dying. He can still remember that moment like yesterday.

-Flashback-

Footsteps pounded down the halls as Leon and his partner Isaiah ran from a mob of undead. They were panting heavily and were running out of breath. Knowing if they stopped now they would be goners and become part of the undead army. Leon could see a turn was coming up ahead, he said to Isaiah "Get ready to make a sharp right turn! We're almost there!" Isaiah who was just about ready to stop and puke replied at his speed "Copy that". The undead mob started to catch up when the two survivalists reached the turn.

Leon turned first and Isaiah was right behind him. "Waa!" Leon stopped just before running off the egde of the destroyed building. He stared down the 12 story drop for half a second. His instincts then kicked in as he spun around "Wait Isaiah sto-" However Leon was too late as Isaiah had no time to stop and save himself. Isaiah tried to stop but skidded and fell off the edge and down towards to the streets of L.A. Leon reached out his hand and grabbed him just in time. Leon sighed mentally and physically as he started to pull his partner up.

As Isaiah was brought back up he thanked Leon for saving his life. He then looked around and noticed something strange... the mob of zombies seemed to have disappeared. Leon also seemed to notice as well. "That is very strange, I swear they were right behind us" Isaiah stated. Leon leaned against the wall and looked down the hallway they came from. He saw nothing but the neutral gray colored walls and a few windows, but no zombies. 'I wonder where they have gone to' wondered Leon who was mystified with the zombies disappearance.

Isaiah started to walk down the hall, he then said jokingly "Maybe they are afraid of heights?" He laughed. Leon couldn't help but let a crakle get by his lips. He always enjoyed his partner's optimistic attitude. Isaiah was still heading down towards the end of the hall. Leon decided to start following when he heard something, he turned around but then realized the sound was coming from behind him, quickly he spun around agin and was facing towards Isaiah.

"**Crash!" **Right in front of where Isaiah was standing a zombie broke through a wall and kept running towards the window with Isaiah in tow. Isaiah was panicking and yelling for help. Leon turned and aimed his gun at the zombies back but hesitated to fire. He didn't want to hurt his partner, and if he did he could never forgive himself. Isaiah seemed to notice Leon had hesitated to fire, as he was still struggling with the zombie and was moving towards the window at fast speed he yelled at Leon "Hurry up and shoot him already!" Leon seemed to snap out of his haze and fired a bullet in hopes of saving his partner.

"**Crash!"** Isaiah and the zombie smashed through the window and fell down to the ground below. Leon ran over to the broken window but realized he was too late. Isaiah, his partner, was dead and it was because of him.

-Flashback End-

"Landing in five minutes" the voice of the pilot cut offed from the headset. Leon snapped out of his day dream. He looked out at the blanket of snow, he ws justs minutes away from being stranded again and having to survive and thrive like he has multiple times. He sighed, he just wished everyday of life for him was like yesterday. He ws just sitting watching t.v. Working in his study, making dinner, and reading the newspaper. Unlike today when two people dressed in suits told him the president assigned him a mission. Yup he would give just about anything to live a life of normal person. Now to him it seems like the only good day, was yesterday...

* * *

Sorry for not being even a bad updater. I am beyond lazy and I have been trying to get inspired for my Naruto stories but just can't seem to. So I don't know if I will continue them. Sorry to the few that liked them but like I said we shall see. Anyways I one day got inspired to write this story. I got inspired while playing Resident Evil 5 on my PS3. Basically it gonna follow the game's storyline, not the movies so much. I'm gonna try for intensity, romance, humor. Pairing undecided(If any)and I am glad to hear any feedback, comments, and criticism. R&R Please thanks!


End file.
